


Tension

by Pulstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventual Post TFA and TLJ, Eventual Smut, F/M, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Strong Female Reader - Freeform, Teasing, We all Want to Climb Hux Like A Tree, You Have Plans ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulstar/pseuds/Pulstar
Summary: Being an Admiral in the First Order is the perfect job for you. You've gained respect, power, and prestige in your position but you've also gained an interest in a certain redheaded General. Cracking through his defenses seems impossible but you've never stepped down from a challenge before...





	Tension

There were three tiers of fear on the Finalizer: Commander Ren fear where everyone in a 20 meter radius would run, hide, or shake in their boots when he came by. General Hux fear where soldiers and sanitation workers alike felt as if his eyes were boring into their very soul, watching their every muscle movement. Anything but perfect posture and a straight face was unacceptable. And then there was you fear, when you walked in everyone would regret not using ant extra minute they had to put finishing touches on their project or not completely smoothing out any issues before your trained eye inspected it. You loved your type of fear because it meant you were known for good work and in turn, those below you were expected to do good work. You held your position in the highest regard but unlike your other two utterly unapproachable colleagues, you had people on board the Finalizer you could call companions. Dare you say you were the most human of the three. 

Speaking of unapproachable, your meeting with those two sociable men was rapidly approaching a boiling point.

“Without proper shielding, our troops will be picked off before they even reach the objective.” Hux spat. It was rare for him not to be seething when posed with sharing the same air as Ren.

The Commander stood, slamming his fist on the black polished table, “We can’t reach our objective if we’re moving at the pace of a fucking Hutt!” 

“We cannot best our enemies with flaming shipwrecks and dismembered bodies, _Commander _”  
Hux responded with disdain, stressing each syllable of the title. __

__As Admiral you were quite privy to these two’s strained relations. Being frequently caught in the crossfire, you didn’t quite mind intervening between Ren’s unstoppable force and Hux’s immovable objectives because it often meant less expenses made repairing the damage of the Commander’s temper tantrums and less headaches for you. You were the voice of reason in this cacophony of power, the rational one who took a fair stance. You most certainly did not play favorites. Except with the horribly stubborn redhead sitting across from you. Yes, except for him._ _

__Ren’s voice crackled and grew louder behind his mask as he reached for the hilt of his lightsaber, “I’d get much more done after your dismemberment!”_ _

__Even with your internal bias, you’d never let your attraction get in the way of your professional life._ _

__Hux bolted from his seat. “Why you insolent-”_ _

__The saber crackled to life, it’s bursting red energy casting a reflection on the table top._ _

__“The Commander is right,” you declared, slicing through the tension. A pair of piercing blue eyes and a dark visor turned towards your seated frame. Slowly standing up, you locked eyes with Hux._ _

__“What?” Indignation fell from his sculpted scowled lips._ _

__“I said Commander Ren is correct.” You made it a point to speak smoothly. Hux let out a scoff as he turned to pace alongside the table, placing his hands behind his back._ _

__“We do not need heavy shields that take up the weight capacity of the ships if our soldiers know how to fly those ships. A thinner shield with a lighter load increases maneuverability and if you are worried about the safety of our troops General, you can simply train them better for the situations you are fearful of.”_ _

__You heard the buzz of Ren’s saber powering off but your eyes still rested on Hux. His jaw was clenched so tightly you were afraid he’d crack a tooth._ _

__“At least someone on this damned ship knows what they’re doing.” The Commander thrust his lightsaber back into its holster. “Inform the engineers I want the changes figured out by the end of this week.” He made his way out of the meeting room in a flurry of black cloth._ _

__Hux ceased his pacing and directed his attention towards you. The sudden feeling of attraction bolted through you at the pointed look he gave. Maybe it was his striking eyes or his continuously poised demeanor that made you want to run your hands through his perfect hair and crack his composure._ _

__“I’m constantly disappointed when you take the side of that mongrel.” His tone had not yet lost its venom._ _

__“I am constantly disappointed that you refuse to swallow your pride so I have to swallow it for you General,” you mused._ _

__He gave a curt laugh and began to walk out of the room. You turned to call after him but the door had already hissed closed._ _

__–––––––––––––_ _

__Your boots advanced across the reverberant metal of a pathway connecting one of the many halls to the elevators leading to the higher levels where meeting rooms and offices of lesser ranking officers were. Swiping your access card across the small black box of a scanner you called down an elevator. You never ceased to marvel at how sleek the designs of anything First Order seem. From meticulously polished floors, form fitting uniforms, and aerodynamic ship designs...spacedynamic ship designs. Even the soft ding the elevator made as it arrived gave you the impression that it was chosen to fit the aesthetics of the ship. You swiftly stepped into the lift and tapped the floor you were headed to for the meeting addressing the fuel capacity of a few smaller ships, Tie-Fighters and the sort in regards to the recent plans to decrease their weight._ _

__Once the elevator doors slid open you were met with the silver wall of armor that is Captain Phasma. Uttering a “Good day Captain” you gave her a small smile and nod._ _

__She nods in response “I hope so Admiral.”_ _

__Of those in higher command, Phasma was the one person you appreciated to see the most. She never bothered with bullshit and that quality was rare on the starship._ _

__“I won’t be seeing you at the meeting?”_ _

__“No. Some imbecile used petroleum jelly to clean the laser pistols for squadron E7” She drawled, clearly far past being surprised when something like this happens._ _

__Shooting her an apologetic look, you stepped out of the elevator. You’ve never seen her without her helmet off nor have you spoken to her in any non-professional setting but there was always an air of friendliness around her chrome exterior. You made a mental note to try to coordinate your schedules and get lunch together in the future before you moved past her and made your way to one of the smaller meeting rooms to find your seat at the table._ _

__––––––––––––––_ _

__The high pitched voice of the woman next to you grated at your senses. Having already had brought up the few things you had made note of and typed out bullet points of important information you needed to follow up on, you were now leaning against the high back of your chair and gazing around the room attempting to block out the screeching tone of the engineer sitting on your left. Four other people were seated around a large glass topped table, it projected holograms of Tie-Fighters, Cruisers and various bits of technical information from its circular surface. Your eyes passed to the General and lingered there. He spoke to a stocky engineer as he motioned in the air with his fingers to zoom in and out of various parts of the fighter. You watched his jaw work as he talked. His high cheekbones defined by the dim light coming from the holographic projection. His eyebrows drawn together and his mouth tight even as he was talking. Just looking at him made your muscles ache, everything about him radiated tension, you wondered when the last time was that this man took a moment to relax. Granted, you rarely had time to relax either but when you did, you made it a priority. Perhaps you would see to realigning the General’s priorities._ _

__The meeting wrapped up quickly. Seeing your colleagues begin to depart you gave the usual cordial handshakes and made note to follow up on the logistics addressed during the meeting._ _

__“Care to continue discussions? The three of us are going to dinner to do just that.” A lanky, beady eyed Sergeant asked you after shaking your hand, the screeching engineer and the stocky one stood behind him. Laughing the fake laugh you have perfected through your time on the finalizer and discreetly wiped your gloved hand off . This man always seemed to be clammy._ _

__“I’m afraid I cannot today Sergeant, do feel free to message me with any revelations you might have over dinner though, it would be much appreciated.” You said with a rigid smile. They took their leave not too soon after, the door hissing closed behind them. You walked back over to the holotable and slid your gloves off with a sigh, lightly setting them down on the glass._ _

__Hux was standing across from you inputting something in a datapad. The two of you were the last ones in the room and something made you slowly make your way around the table towards him. Since day one you admired him, how he held himself, how professional he was, how stunning his hair looked daily. Sure, he had a stick in his ass most of the time, but that came with his high rank and perfectionism. The times you spoke to him off duty, during dinners and after meetings, you managed to see glimmers of his personality, sometimes a rare upwards twitch his lip when you made a quiet snide comment about Commander Ren’s horrible posture. The man was so well guarded you felt he didn’t have any weaknesses in his armor but this only made you more curious. See, you loved a challenge._ _

__As you stood next to him he kept his attention focused on the datapad in front of him._ _

__“I’ll send over any necessary documents, if you could send me the numbers of the prototypes when they are made so I could have a look at them.” You declared, studying his softly illuminated lashes. He did not look up when replying._ _

__“Of course.”_ _

__You stood in silence admiring his focused features. He must have wondered why you were still there, glancing over to you with his brows furrowed. You reached out and gently set a hand on his warm cheek. Tilting your head to the side as you looked at him, his face and posture stiffened, his eyebrows moving further together. You glided your thumb over his surprisingly soft skin, marveling at your realization of how long you had wanted to be this close to this surly man._ _

__“You could use some rest.” Your voice came out more tender than expected. He only continued his blank stare, unmoving. The reality of your actions hit you at lightspeed while you felt a soft blush come over your cheeks. Slowly retracting your hand, you made your way back around the table, grabbing your gloves as you marched towards the door. “Good day General.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> You haven't even started yet.


End file.
